


Pranked

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 1 [5]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Marcus worries too much., Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wrench is a Bastard Sometimes., rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Wrench plays a prank on Marcus. What he isn't expecting, was the Hipsters reaction to it.





	Pranked

**Author's Note:**

> Rattled this one off quite quickly, so I'm not sure if it's any better or worse than the others in this series.  
> Over a thousand words, so it qualifies.  
> \---  
> Written in iA Writer, may have typos and errors.  
> If you like this work, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends, I love you all ^ ^

**Pranked**

 

"Stop that will you." Marcus chides as he holds his phone up to the ctOS Box in front of him. Wrench is on the edge of the roof-top, slowly walking along the ledge.  
  
The wind was particularly strong up here today, which made the whole thing much more fun in the Anarchists mind. He slowly moves forwards, his masks pin-dot eyes locked on his feet as he moves.  
  
Occasionally he'd glance over the edge at the streets below, cars, buses and trams queuing at intersections. People walking below, focused on getting from point A to B.  
  
Little did they know there was a slightly delusional, mentally unstable pyromaniac messing with life and death above them. Anyone who did see him was more observant than the rest.  
  
San Francisco was a strange place, even if someone did see him up here, they wouldn't call the police. No No. That would be wasting valuable resources.  
  
If he dropped and made himself into a pancake on the hard concrete below, then that's a job for the City Coroner and the Ambulance Service.  
  
Wrench had run-ins with the Police before, last time was when the FBI snatched him up. He remembers being approached by them, two officers with their guns drawn.  
  
Something about walking his cat was referenced, then the next thing he knows he's being knocked to the ground and cuffed.  
  
He yelled himself hoarse in the truck they transported him in, some of his best insults and come-backs ever. Shame none of his friends were around to hear them, Marcus would have been in stitches.  
  
A stray gust of wind comes rather forceably at him. It causes him to jar back slightly, his hood blowing back from his head. He just laughs as he re-gains his balance and continues what he's doing.  
  
"Seriously, Man." Marcus' voice was more concern than irritance. "Come away from there, it's not safe."  
  
"You always think I have no safety plan, M" he replies, a pair of happy carets on his mask.  
  
"Because you don't." he sighs, pushing the glasses up on the bridge of his nose. His phone bleeps and he looks up at the screen. "Just get off of that ledge, We're almost done here."  
  
Marcus had been tasked with checking most of the older model ctOS boxes around the city. Wrench insisted he come with him, mainly for the company.  
  
It's about now that an interesting idea occurs to the Anarchist. Well it was interesting to him, Marcus would likely hate him for what he was about to do.  
  
But the opportunity was too sweet and too rare to miss out on. He stops for a moment, looking down at the emergency stair-well that services the top floor, just beneath them.  
  
If he were to...fall back into it, it would look to Marcus as if he just lost his footing, and fell of the ledge.   
  
He bites his lip under his mask for a moment. Marcus would definitely hate him for this...but he couldn't waste this opportunity.  
  
He moves along a few more steps and turns on the spot, slowly starting to return to where he was, he eyes the stair-well, and when he's next to it, he turns to Marcus who is now on his phone.   
  
Sitara called at the worst times....or maybe the best.  
  
"What's that down there?" he looks over at the stair-well, pretending to be intrigued by something. Marcus doesn't hear him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll head down there next." he says, glancing over at Wrench as he looks over the edge. "Something wrong?"  
  
He tilts his head as Wrench stands upright, a pair of letter Os on his mask. "Are those pigeons doing each other?"    
  
Marcus is about to comment sarcastically when suddenly he sees the Anarchist start to loose his balance.  
  
Suddenly everything goes into slow-motion for him. He just stares in stunned dis-belief for a moment as Wrench footing goes and he disappears over the ledge.  
  
Instantly panic fills him and he cries out. "WRENCH!"  
  
Dropping his phone he sprints over to the ledge, he'd never moved across a distance so quickly. He looks over the edge, expecting to see him on the ground below.  
  
What he's greeted with instead is Wrench rolling around on the metal platform that links the emergency stairwell to the access door. He howls with laughter a pair of opposite facing chevrons on the front of his mask. (>.<)  
  
He takes a moment to process what he's seeing, what he's feeling and what the hell just happened. His heart was thumping in his chest, and a slight sweat had come over his brow.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pulls his glasses from his face and rubs at his eyes with his fingers.  
  
"You're fucking face!" Wrench breathes between laughs. "You screamed! Oh my God, you fucking screamed!"  
  
"That-" Marcus doesn't even begin his thought, he just puts his glasses back on and returns to where he'd dropped his phone.  
  
Wrench stops laughing almost immediately. He gets up and peers over the top of the ledge at the Hipster as he picks up his phone.  
  
"We're okay." He says, clearly deflated. "I'll call you back."  
  
He hangs up and pockets the device. Wrench hops up onto the ledge and slowly walks over to him. He expected a reaction, but not this.   
  
"You alright?" he asks hesitantly as he reaches him.  
  
"Are you?" Marcus glares at him. It wasn't out of concern, more out of anger. "That was fucked, Wrench. Fucked!"  
  
"It was just a prank" Wrench brings his arms up in surrender. "I'm sorry if it scared you."  
  
"Scared me!?" Marcus scoffs and shakes his head. He steps forwards and grabs a hold of him by his spiked vest, pulling him forwards. "Don't you ever do that again...you hear me?"  
  
Wrench just stares at him, unsure of whether to be terrified or equally as pissed at his boyfriends reaction.  
  
He goes for the former, as he had known Marcus wouldn't have liked that. He just didn't expect his reaction to be like this.  
  
He nods quickly. "Okay. I won't."    
  
With that, Marcus' anger dissolves and he pulls him into a hug, a nice difference. "Fuck Man...don't do that to me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Wrench says, resting his head on his shoulder. "I just...couldn't let the opportunity pass me by."  
  
"I thought I'd lost you."  
  
He says that with such raw emotion, it makes Wrench regret doing anything at all. He brings his arms up around Marcus' back and pulls him in tighter.  
  
Marcus just holds him there for a minute or two. Wrench can feel him slowly beginning to relax, taking deep breaths. His heartbeat which he could feel when he first embraced him had died down considerably too.  
  
Then he parts from him keeping his hands on his shoulders. "Alright." He looked much calmer, though it was still there. There was bound to be a talk later about it later on. "Let's get back to it, huh?"    
  
Wrench nods. "Yeah. Okay."  
  
With that the Hipster places a kiss on his forehead, just above the top of his mask. Then he makes and about turn and heads for the roof-access door.  
  
"Next one is in Castro...we can head back to Headquarters after that." he says gesturing with his hand. "Come on."  
  
"Sounds good." Wrench follows him inside.  
  
\---


End file.
